The Summit Project
by xxdumbblondiexx
Summary: Austin Moon was a depressed 17-year-old who decided to shut everyone out because people hurt you so why have any in your life? Due to his parents concerns, he is sent to a teen therapy camp called "The Summit Project". His Jr. Therapist is beautiful and sweet Ally Dawson. He wants to shut her out too, but can't pull himself to do it. Is Ally the cure they've been hoping for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! This story will be longer than my last one which I just finished. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story! Please Review I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

Austin's POV

I just got home from my last day of Junior year. I run upstairs to my room and locked it behind me. I throw my bag across the room and it hit my yellow wall with a thud. I let out a deep sigh and slump onto my bed, the soft comforter pulling me into a deep sleep.

_An hour later:_

I hear a slight knock on my door and open my brown eyes reluctantly.

"Austy?" I hear a female voice croak outside the door.

"What do you want?" I say, still very sleepy.

I stare at the knob as it jiggles slightly.

"Austin, please let me in," she calls.

I let out a grunt and roll out of my bed. I walk across the fluffy carpet to my door which felt like miles away because I was so exhausted. I push on the lock with a click and walk back to my bed. My hand reaches for a half-eaten granola bar sitting on my bedside table and I munch on it while the door creeks slowly revealing a middle-aged women with curly blonde hair. It was Mimi Moon, my mom. I figured it was her after looking at the clock because she got off work about 15 minutes ago.

"Hey honey," she said quietly, walking over to my desk chair.

"Hi," I whisper almost too soft to hear.

She sits down on the chair and spins it to face me. I suddenly take interest in a crumpled up car magazine on my floor, instead of her face.

"How was the last day of school?" she exclaims quietly with a smile on her face.

"Fine." I lied straight through my teeth.

"That's good..." she says softly getting up.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour and you're eating with us tonight because we have some news for you!" my mother says walking out.

I roll my eyes and lay back down on my comfy mattress. A pattern on the ceiling really starts to intrigue me. It looks kind of like a girl with curly, shoulder length hair. It didn't look like anyone he knew, but the pattern was very pretty to say the least. I cocked my head to the side and gazed at it some more. I shook it out of my head. That's weird Austin, a new personal low for you. I inhale and exhale deep into my lungs before grabbing the magazine off the floor and skimming through it. There were a few hot girls in bikinis through the pages, but none of them were even close to the beauty of _she who shall not be named_. I threw the magazine in the trash and stormed to the bathroom.

The cold water splashed my face as I washed the last of the conditioner out of my hair. I took cold showers because they were pretty relaxing. You may think that's strange too, but I don't care what you think. Or what anyone thinks anymore. Not you, my parents, anyone at school, not Kira..._Slap_. My hand left a stinging sensation on my face but I deserved it for thinking about her again.

* * *

Chewing on my steak silently, my parents kept exchanging glances. It started to scare me. They nodded off to each other and let out a sigh. I looked up from my plate to meet two pairs of concerned eyes.

"Honey," my mom starts, "How have you been lately?"

The question was too familiar. I answer it all the time, almost everyday. I don't know why everyone cared so bad, it's not their business anyways.

"I've been good," I answer robotically.

"Austin, we know that's not the full truth," my dad says placing his fork down.

I roll my eyes and slump back in my seat. I was sick of them pestering me about my depression. I'll deal with it on my own for God's sake.

"Austy," my mom says touching my hand softly, "We're worried about you. You're shutting everyone out. You used to be such a social little butterfly. You had amazing friends. I haven't seen you hang out with someone in over a month. What's wrong baby?"

I scoff at her comment. Yes, I was shutting people out but I had a perfectly good reason. There was no need to have people in my life that could hurt me again. But I still didn't know how to answer her; worried I would make her cry like I have before.

"Stuff is just hard, okay?" I whisper scooping a spoonful of peas into my mouth.

There they go again, exchanging glances that had hidden messages written all over it. I notice my dad rummaging his hand through his briefcase. I stiffen with curiosity, wondering what he wants to offer me this time. A blue pamphlet is now in his grasp as I let out a huge grunt.

My parents give me a look and my dad opens up the pamphlet and begins to recite the infomation within.

"The Summit Project is an open and relaxing place for teen therapy. Your loved teen may be in a valley of depression or anger and our job is get them to the summit! During a four week course, your child will be assigned a Jr. Counselor of the different gender to help them reach happiness again. There is many things to help your child express themselves from Art to Sports to Music. They will have the freedom they need to get out their issues and be changed into the wonderful teen you knew before."

My hands reach my face as I drag them down my face slowly, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"Honey, we love you and we want you to get better. You're leaving tomorrow night, so go get packed." my mom said with such carelessness it killed me.

"WHAT?" I screeched out.

"Go. Pack." my dad said, sternly. When I saw the look on his face, I knew he was too serious for me to argue.

I push my chair back, making sure it makes a screeching sound on the hardwood floor and stomp up to my room, slamming the door.

* * *

I can't believe they would just dump me at some camp like that. And for a whole month? Like what? Registration just finished and some older man was showing me where my cabin was.

The man pointed to a decent sized log cabin and said, "Cabin 17, right there. Go ahead and unpack, dinner will be at 7,"

I mumbled a thanks and walked very slowly to my "home" for the next 4 weeks.

I walk up the escalated ramp leading to the door. A big black 17 was plastered on the door with a dry erase board under it saying

"Ally Dawson and Austin Moon".

Ally Dawson, huh? Great. I get to be around some girl who only goal is to get me to talk. I sigh and open the door to one of the coolest cabins I've ever seen.

To the left of the door, there was a small kitchen with a blue mini fridge, a stove, and a yellow microwave. It had two comfy looking black chairs and a small blue table in front of it. Straight ahead, there was a huge flat screen TV with an Xbox 360 sitting on a ledge just below it. It had a stack of games that looked like the ones I play at home. The couch in front of it was black with fluffy fringes covering the seats. It looked like it seated about 3-4 people. On either side of the couch was two doors one with my name and one with Ally's. I'm guessing those are the bedrooms. I walk slowly to my door and open it up to a huge living space. It had a queen bed in the middle of the room with 3 packages of sheets and comforters on top. To the left of the bed was a huge window with a beautiful view of the lake. There was a wooden dresser, a standing lamp, and a corkboard up against the wall oppisite of my bed. It was bigger than my room, I can tell you that much. My mind started to ponder what sheets I wanted on my bed first when I heard the door of the cabin open with a creek. That must be Ally. I should probably greet her before she drugs me with meds.

Opening my door, I peek outside to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson." the angelic voice rang to my ears.

**A/N: Ahh. I've rewrote this like 3 times. I don't know if I'm happy with it or not. Please tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! **

***I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot.**

***I also don't own Xbox, just to make that clear *rolls eyes at Fanfiction's stupid rules) **


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

Ally was wearing a flowy yellow tank top with a big blue peace sign and her stomach showed very slightly. Then she had on white shorts and blue wedges that matched the peace sign. Her ombre hair was flat-ironed straight and she only had mascara and blush on. She just stood there, her white smile glowing up the whole room. She was absolutely beautiful.

"You must be Austin," she says, holding out a hand to me.

I was motionless. My brain tried to configure what to do next. With every fiber of me shaking, my arm slowly began to raise and meeting her hand in the process. She looked up at me while she shook it, still wearing that beautiful smile. What is wrong with me? I shake her hand quickly and mumble out, "The one and only."

She nods as she picks up her red polka-dotted suitcase off the wooden floor. The latch unbuckled, however and the contents flew out.

"Shit," she mumbles as she crouches down to pick up her belongings. I decided to be polite and help her out.

**Worst. idea. ever.**

And of course the first thing I pick up is a tampon box and a pair of red lace panties. I didn't mean to, I'm not a perv. I mean I only saw the back of a box and the panties were tucked into the lid which I didn't notice when it was upside down on the ground! Ally looked at what I picked up and turned a bright red, her face matching mine. She gently grabs the box out of my hands and shoved it into her suitcase. I slowly stand up and walk away, into my room, closing the door.

"Well that was awkward," I hear us both say out loud. I facepalm myself and start to make my bed.

* * *

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was a quarter till 7. It's been a few hours since the most awkward encounter ever with the girl I'll be sharing a cabin with for an entire month. I still blush with embarrassment. My stomach growled, telling me that I really needed to head to the Mess Hall. Should I get Ally? Argh, I have no idea. I mean it would be rude to leave without her. What if she fell asleep and then she misses dinner? I would feel guilty.

**Wait a damn minute Moon.**

Are you _concerned_ for someone you just met? Are you worried about her?

That's impossible. Since the inncident, I haven't been concerned about anybody but me. Why did I need to? They didn't care about me, why should I care for their being? Don't get me wrong, I'm not heartless. Or at least I was until I came here. Is this camp really helping me? No. I won't give my parents the satisfaction of "curing me".

A faint knock interrupts my argument with...myself?

"Hey Austin, do you wanna head to dinner?" Ally calls out with a soft, nervous tone.

"Yeah, sure." I say quietly.

She opens the door slightly and awkwardly smiles at me then turns to leave. I stared at how gracefully her petite body moved. She was an angel, I could tell you that much. _Stop it Austin, you'll get hurt again._

"You coming?" she asks over her shoulder.

"What? Oh uhm, yeah." I say following close behind her.

The walk to the Mess Hall was very silent, to say the least. We just walked side by side, both of us glancing at the camp ground around us. The camp was really cool, I had to admit. About 3 feet outside the Mess Hall's door, I could already smell the delicious aroma of corn dogs. I sniff the air with my eyes closed and letting out an "Ahhh" at the sweet smell. This caused Ally to start cracking up. I smiled slightly and kept walking until I noticed she wasn't following. I look back to Ally holding her side, laughing her ass off.

"What? Corndogs have a nice smell!" I joke, yelling back at her.

This made her fit of giggles turn worst. I jog back to where she was and just watched her before letting out a "Are you alright?"

She looks up at me and grins.

"Haha yeah, it's just that was such a dude move right there. Being all happy because of food," she said giggling some more.

I just then noticed that this was the first time since my depression that I actually smiled. I actually smiled because something made me happy, not because I wanted someone to stop asking me what was wrong. Wow, a few hours with this girl and she had already learned how to make me smile.

Maybe I judged her too quickly.

Once we got our food, Ally lead me to a table that had a red-head boy that looked my age and a curly hair Latina girl sitting right next to each other. I would've rather sat by myself, but Ally insisted that we sat with her best friend (The Latina).

Ally began walking towards the table, me hesitantly following behind her. We sit down and the Latina squealed with delight at her friend.

"Austin this is Trish," Ally exclaim pointed at the curly head,"and this is Dez," pointing at the red head.

I smile a sheepish smile at them and then began to work on my corndog. Ally and Trish talked and talked and talked while Dez and I just quietly ate our meals. As usual, I didn't want to talk to anybody. Maybe Ally but no one else. Wait...what? Did I really want to talk to Ally? No. That can't be. Maybe my mind just wants to get to know her because she's my Jr. Therapist. No Austin, don't try to get close to her. You'll only get hurt!

Interrupting my thoughts was a boom of a voice coming over the speakers of the cafeteria. Everyone turned their attention to a young women on the stage with a microphone.

"Hello Campers and welcome to The Summit Project." Appalouse mostly from the Jr. Therapists filled the room.

"Over the next 4 weeks, you and your Jr. Therapist will be cornering why you feel the way you do doing various activities depending on your taste. Breakfast will be at 8, Lunch at 12, and Dinner obviously at 7 every night. If you don't feel like coming down to the Mess Hall, there is a cabinet of food in your cabin. We understand most of you don't want to be here, but I think you'll really enjoy yourself. Lights out at 10. You and your therapist can decide each day what you want to do. Thank you and I hope you guys have fun!" the woman exclaimed happily.

I heard some groans and that was when I noticed how many other campers there were. I peered around the cafe' and saw a lot of kids that looked as excited to be here as a cow is to get slaughtered. Well I guess I'm not the only one.

* * *

Ally and I's stroll back to the cabin was silent like the last time. It was a comfortable silence though, we were observing the camp once again. I decided that I wasn't really tired yet so I would probably watch a movie on TV or something. Ally was a few paces ahead of me so she reached the door first. I went straight for the fluffy couch as Ally went to the cabinet to get a snack, I presumed. As I flipped through the channels, I felt the seat of the couch move slightly. I looked up to see Ally holding a bowl of Fruity O's with no milk and a spoon.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked with such politeness.

I shrugged as she squirmed a bit to slouch back. I could hear her quietly munch on her cereal. It was really adorable, how quiet she was trying to be.

_Shut up Austin, you don't like her. She's just trying to get stuff out of you, just like everyone else._

I continue to channel surf as I land on Despicable Me. I loved this movie!

"I love this movie!" Ally exclaims with cute excitement.

I smile over at her and a matching smile appears on her face as well. The movie started about 5 minutes ago, so we didn't miss much.

As the movie went on, I found myself staring at Ally as she giggled at the minion's cuteness. It made me feel...comfortable I guess. I really didn't mind her company, which was strange...for me. _Snap out of it Austin. _

The movie ended without me even watching half of it. Ally smiled at the credits and went to wash her bowl. My eyes started to droop, so I made my way to my room to change into some PJs and hit the hay.

"Goodnight Ally," I said quietly, opening my door.

"Goodnight!" she exclaims happily as she runs the water.

Once I closed my door, another realization hit me. I haven't said Goodnight to my parents in _months._

**A/N: I loved how many people really liked the story! I was surprised because I was doubting my writing! Please Review, it really helps motivate me as a writer! I don't mind critisism as long as it's not hate mail. There may be some spelling mistakes, so I'm sorry for that! **

**Thanks for all the love! New chapter coming either tomorrow or Friday!**

**~Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

A pair of delicate hands shook me awake this morning. I open my eyes to Ally gently shaking me with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey you're finally awake! It's about 9 so we missed breakfast," she whispered.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Ally," I squeak out, sitting up in my bed.

"It's alright! I just woke up like 5 minutes ago, so I figured we could just eat here instead of running to the scraps of the Mess Hall," she softly exclaims.

I nod as she slowly makes her way to my door. I then notice she's still in her pajamas. Her shirt is white and it says "Dream of Music" in black and she's wearing a pair of black athletic shorts with white music notes all over them.

So she's into music, just like me. Huh. That's interesting...

* * *

I go ahead and shower then change into a pair of jean shorts and blue t-shirt with my guitar pick necklace. The smell of omelets lingers me into the kitchen area where I see Ally flipping two cheesy ones in a skillet.

"That smells good," I say then immediately cover my mouth. What if she was just making them for herself? God, I'm a greedy idiot.

"Good, cause I didn't know if you liked omelets or not but I just gave it a whirl," she says smiling back at me.

I sigh, relieved and sit down at the small table. Ally comes over with two plates and two glasses of Orange Juice.

"Is orange juice alright?" Ally asks sweetly.

I nod and shoot her a small smile as I dig in.

We're silently eating, but I didn't really mind. Then out of nowhere, Ally speaks up.

"So tell me about yourself Austin," she exclaims softly.

And here it comes. She's going to try and get to the effing root of my problem. I mean I knew she was my therapist for the next month but I completely forgot about that for a moment, I thought she was different.

"What? No notebook? No big red lounge chair that I calmly lie down into? No asking me how I feel about something?" I snap at her.

She looks taken aback and I start to feel bad. She just asked me a simple question. _ No she didn't Austin. Don't feel bad she's just like everyone else._

"Austin, I understand that you probably don't want to be here right now. I mean if my parents told me they were sending me to a therapy camp, I wouldn't go either. But I don't want you to think of me as some nosy therapist who only cares about getting paid per session. I want you to consider me as a friend who just wants to help," she said, staring straight into my face.

I let out a deep breath and decide she's right. I knew she was different.

"Well I'm 17-years-old, I'm going to be a senior at Marino High School, uhm I like to play guitar, well I like music in general, I like to play all kinds of instruments. My birthday is in December. And...yeah... what about you?" I said, shocking myself.

She smiles at me then starts with," I'm 17 too. I love music as well, but I have stage freight so I just keep to myself. I love writing songs and reading. And I'm going to be a senior at Miami Prep."

My fists clench. I can feel my face rise with red anger. I drop my fork harshly on my plate. Miami Prep, the same school that bastard _Dallas_ goes to.

I look up to Ally's scared expression though, and I close my eyes to help myself calm down. Inhale, exhale.

"I'm sorry Ally," I say, getting up from my seat. I throw my dishes into the sink and storm into my room.

* * *

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. I look up from my bed and see that it's starting to rain, really hard outside.

Well, there's no leaving the cabin now I think to myself. I wonder if Ally is okay.

_There you go again Austin, always thinking about Ally. Do you love her now? Think she's the best thing since sliced bread? What's so special about her anyways? She's just another stupid girl. Another girl that will get close to you and somehow hurt you in the long run._

"WHAT IF SHE'S NOT!" I yell without realizing I'm not the only person in this cabin.

Well crap. If Ally asks what's wrong, what am I gonna tell her? That I was arguing with myself on weather or not she's different then yelling my response to myself out loud? I'll be in an insane asylum in seconds.

I slowly open my door and walk out into the living area. She's not out there. Then I hear her shower running and I sigh in relief. Maybe she didn't hear me!

Since it's raining, I figured I might as well let off my steam about Dallas, killing some zombies. Xbox, it's time.

About 30 minutes later, Ally walks out of her room dressed in a blue spaghetti strap with the camp's logo on it and a pair of white jean shorts. Her hair was still damp, so it left two water stains on the hem of her shirt. She's barefoot and her nails match her shirt. She smiles at me weakly and walks over to the kitchen and starts to pop a bag of popcorn.

I return back to my game and once again, I feel the cushions of the couch slightly shift. I look up and realize Ally is sitting there with popcorn in one hand and a book in the other. She quietly starts to read, munching away on her popcorn while I slay zombies.

I do notice however, that she looks up from time to time at my game and that she looks intrigued.

After about the 6th time she breaks away from her book to look at the screen, I shyly asks if she wants to play.

She shakes her head, exclaiming that she'd be terrible at the game.

"Come on Ally, it's really not that hard," I said.

She gives me a weak look then sighs and picks up another Xbox controller while I squeal happily...on the inside.

We start a two player game and sure enough, Ally was getting killed about every 3 seconds. I could hear her cutely mumbled threats to the zombies under her breath. I smile and continue dominating my side of the screen.

After a while, Ally slams the controller on the table in defeat. She sighs back into the couch as I pause the game.

"See Austin? I suck at these games." she says covering her face in embarrassment.

I laugh to myself and put my hand on her smooth knee.

"Let me help you." the words escape from my mouth without me having a second thought.

She uncovers her face and smiles at me, a blush forming on her cheeks. I hand her controller back to her and change the settings to one player.

"Austin-" she began but I held up my hand to shush her as I move closer to her.

I put my arms around her hesitantly and put my hands over her's on the controller. I can hear her breath hitch while I put my face on her shoulder, my mouth right by her ear.

"Okay now press X to unpause the game," I whisper as I watch her little thumb move to the X.

I laugh at her body tensing when the game starts.

"Now when the zombie gets close enough, press Z to zoom in on him then Y to shoot." I say, leading her thumbs to the right buttons.

A few seconds later, she follows my directions and kills her first zombie. She squeals with delight as I pull my arms off of her and watch her play. She looks at me with a hint of longing. _Did she miss my embrace?_ I see her cheeks turn a crimson red as she continues to shoot zombies. Her blush made my stomach feel warm. Like right after you drink a lot of hot chocolate, that feeling.

Ally finishes her game, beating my high score. She hopped up on the couch and started doing a victory dance.

"Who slayed da ZOMBIES? ALLY DID. A-L-L-Y ALLY SLAYED THE ZOMBIES. WHOOP. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY UH HUH WHOOO!" she yelled before plopping back down in a fit of giggles.

Her laugh was contagious, I found myself smiling in delight over this girl once again.

She didn't even try and yet she's helping me a billion times better than anyone else has tried.

Ally Dawson, you are one interesting girl.

**A/N: Holy balls I am so sorry you guys!**

**I promised this to you like two days ago and now I'm finally posting it! Gah, I don't even think it's that good. **

**BUT ANYWAY, I AM SHOCKED BY THE AMOUNT OF FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS AFTER 2 CHAPTERS.**

**You guys are the greatest!**

**And to my silent readers out there, I love you too! Don't worry(;**

**I start band camp this week though, but I will try to get up another chapter really soon! **

**Please review! I love reading them!**

**~Emily**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**So, no this isn't a new chapter. I'm just here to say I'm sorry for not updating in over a month!**

**I have most of the chapters planned out but I'm at the developing stage of their relationship and it's giving me writer's block. **

**I will update as soon as I know how to continue! **

**Thanks for all the reviews,follows, and favorites! **

**I love you all! **

**Emily**


End file.
